Reminding me of Johnathan
by Gala72
Summary: Rory had a harder time dealing with Jess's disappearance and had a drunken night that brings her to meet Finnegan Morgan. He brings her home drunk and encounters Lorelei who befriends him over his late brother who happened to be one of Lorelei's best friends from childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note :** First of all, of course I do not own Gilmore Girls... Secondly, I wanted to continue my other stories but this one kept crawling into mind... I hope putting it into words will let my mind go back to my other stories... Thanks for all readers...

I have updated it as there was an inconsistency with Chap. 2.

**Biography of characters.**

Rory Gilmore:

Rory will stay pretty much true to her character in the Gilmore Girls TV Series. I always thought she did not react enough to Jess leaving without a word. She might seem out of character in the first chapter but she will then be pretty much on track with the series.

Lorelai Gilmore:

Lorelei will be a bit different than in the series, she will be less against Society Boys as a whole but still not too sure about Logan. She will see herself a lot in Finn Morgan being what she could have been if she had not gotten pregnant and left the whole society. She will develop a strange «Big sister» type of relationship with Finn although it will mainly be done via emails and calls.

Finn Morgan:

Since we do not know much about Finn from the series, I will invent a bit on him. Finn was the last kid of a family of 2. He had an older brother but the age difference between them was 14 years, Finn actually was an accident baby. His brother killed himself in a car accident when Finn was not even in school, it was an obscure accident, could be suicide. His parents having trouble staying home after the death were not present much for Finn and the only way for him to get attention was to mess up. They sent him to be raised in Australia by his paternal grandmother who is the only real parent in his mind. While there, he was spoiled by his parents who gave into all his requests to make up for their absence. They did love him but had never grieved properly. He was brought back to the US to prepare to take over for his father. He will have two completely different personalities… one true to what we saw in the series, the other quite different will be only seen by Lorelei (and his grandmother).

Please note that all that happened in the show happens in this story with the exception of the first chapter that deals with Jess's sudden departure and how Rory deals with it.

* * *

Chapter 1 : When I saw her...

Rory was sitting at home wallowing once again. Jess had gone, vanished. He did not even let her know nor his uncle Luke. She had no idea where he could have gone. She had held on through her exam. Her mom and Luke had tried to hide Jess's running away but she knew. She had just pushed her feelings away. Now that school was finished, she was faced with the reality. Her boyfriend just left her, not even saying a word. Oh yes, he had called afterward, at graduation but he did not even say a word. She acted all strong and stoic. But she was broken. She had left Dean for Jess and what a mess, she had found herself completely alone on Graduation night.

Lorelei had encouraged Rory to join her friends and celebrate; she had, after all, graduated from Chilton. Next September, she was heading to Yale University; she would not see most of her High School colleagues ever again. She had never been one for parties, and at first thought, she did not think that she was up to one right now… She would watch movies and just wallow.

Half way to her second movie, she had already eaten a complete ice cream container. As time went by she felt less and less sad but more and angrier. Angry at herself for having trusted her heart and gone to Jess. Angry at Jess to have proven everyone right and left her all alone. She had been thinking of sleeping with him, she thought they were doing well and he just left. After she had brought him to her grandparents, after she had faced their disapproval. Why was she now crying all alone at home? He did not deserve for her to mope around. She needed to go out and prove him that he had not broken her. She would not wallow anymore, not for him. Her mom was right, she needed to go out and celebrate.

On a whim, she got up and went directly to her mother's wardrobe. She picked one deep blue dress that would make her look incredibly sexy. She knew it was not like her, wanting to look like a vixen but she needed to forget Jess, she wanted to draw attention, make all male around her want her. She wanted to prove to herself that he did not break her even though she knew he would never find out. It was some type of revenge; she wanted to have guys want her and her to reject them. She wanted to confirm she had this power also.

She got dressed, put on make-up, got into her new car and dialed her mother's cell number and reached her voice mail.

"Mom, I decided to go to Madeleine's party after all. I'll probably be home late."

And with that she was on her way to Hartford. She only had one plan. Forget Jess, forget the pain and have fun. Half an hour later, she parked her car on the street close to Madeline's since there were no space available on the drive way. There were cars everywhere, mostly luxury cars. As she was walking toward the door, she noticed three guys walking beside her. They seemed to be a bit older. She did not remember having met any of them. As they reached the door, she noticed that the blond one was checking her out. He looked her in the eyes and smirked.

"Great dress." He said just as the door opened. Rory blushed and looked away.

Louise had opened the door and she only noticed the three guys.

«Madeline! Your cousin is here! Finn, nice to see you again! Colin, Logan! Come in...» She smiled exaggeratedly to the three guys. Honestly, she had a huge crush on Finn but he never showed any interest, Logan and Colin were more, let just say, receptive to her flirting.

As the three guys entered, she finally noticed Rory.

"Oh my god Rory, you came. I did not expect you anymore. Come in. You look amazing! If only Tristan could see you!"

"Tristan! Is he...?"

"No don't worry. He's not here. But don't worry; there are lots of cuties anyway. For example, those three you arrived with... have you ever met them?"

Louise wanted to point them out but they had already gone in and were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, well, come in, you know where everything is, so enjoy yourself."

Rory made it in, looking for a familiar face but Louise had disappeared also and she could not see any of her other friends. Come to think of it... other than Louise and Madeline, there probably would not be that many people that she really talked to. She just then realized that she had no clue on how to act in order to be flirty. She walked toward the drinks table and bumped into a mousy blond girl.

"Watch it." Was the automatic answer from the girl.

"Paris! You're here?"

"Rory! I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't but it beats sitting alone at home.

"My point exactly."

"Are you here with Jamie?"

"No... He could not make it. Aren't we pathetic? This is a graduation party and we are here in front the soft drink table... all alone... We should be experiencing, having a blast, partying like real graduate. Let's add a bit of spike to our night... what do you say Gilmore."

Rory thought for a minute... what the hell; one drink should not make it too bad. After all, she did drink wine at her grandparents...

They headed to the bar and there were lines of drinks. Rory chose one that seemed to be mainly made with orange juice. It was good, sweet, but she did not taste much of the alcohol in there... She had one more... maybe they were virgin whatever they were...

They then headed to the dancing floor and danced a bit. After an hour or so, Rory was thirsty again and she headed to the same table to take a few more of the drink. This time, they seemed to taste a bit different... not bad but different. She took a few again and decided to head out to the patio. She was sitting relaxing a bit when she heard Louise come out with a guy.

"Rory, having fun?"

"Yeah, just taking a bit of air now..."

"So did you meet Madeline's cousin yet?"

"No... But I..." Rory started to answer

"Go and say Hi to Madeline, they are with her right now... It's worth it." Louise said wiggling her eyebrows; following her date into a more private section of the backyard.

Rory smiled at the girl... no matter what she would miss Louise and Madeline, they were completely opposite to her but they knew how to unwind. She went inside and did find Madeline but she now was alone.

"Rory! Louise told me you made it... I am happy you came... how about a drink with me"

Rory who was starting to feel a bit dizzy hesitated...

"Come on Rory, when are we going to be able to take a drink together again? You are leaving soon for Europe with your mom and then, we're off to College... One drink won't hurt you know. "

They headed together to the drink table and Rory took another one of that Orange juice drink...

"humm... Tequila Sunrise. Good choice... very fruity, you can barely taste the alcohol in there..."

"I did not even know what drink this was. But it is good." Rory said as she was taking in the drink.

She talked a while with Madeline and was joined back by Paris. Without realizing it, Rory took one last drink and they headed to the dance floor. She did not know what took her over but she started to dance as she never had before. She felt good. Actually the alcohol she had taken in the previous two hours was now coming into its effect. She never realized the amount she had taken and now, dancing with Madeline and the others, she felt free, and she did not feel so down about Jess. Thinking of Jess, she saw that one guy who was looking at her had some resemblance to Jess, rebellious dark hair, a smirk that said he knew something she did not... She smiled at him while she danced seductively has she had never done in her life. He slowly joined her and Madeline and talked to the later before approaching Rory. He looked her straight in the eyes and they started to dance together. Neither looked away so they never realized that most of the people around had left the room and they kept on dancing closer and closer. Rory's mind was starting to be more blurry.

As the music changed into a slow song, they started to dance in an embrace; Rory's head on his chest. She focused on his heartbeat. After a moment, she looked up and got lost into his grey eyes. Even if she wanted, she could not look away. She was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. In her completely drunk state, she answered to her need. This was somewhat of a goodbye Kiss to Jess, even though the guy was not him. She knew she would never see him again and she needed this. She needed to say goodbye even if it was to the wrong guy. Then she would head home.

Finn had not believed his chance when he came into the room to talk to his cousin. It was his last day before he left with his two friends for the next year. As he came into the room, he saw her dancing with the gorgeous brunette that had arrived at the same time as him and, Logan and Colin. She looked like a goddess. But honestly, her dress did not fit her... Something was wrong, the dress fitted her body perfectly yet, it seemed not to fit her. He joined Madeline in their dance and when he looked up to the girl, their eyes locked into one another. As in a trance, he started to dance with her and a smile made his way to his face. Everything around him faded and they continued dancing as if they were alone. As the song changed to a slow, they met and danced together, what he wouldn't do to make out with her. But at the same time, he wanted to protect her. She was after all a friend of Madeline. But when she looked up, he just followed her and kissed back. And it was a kiss, filled with need and something else he could not really put to word. He felt as if she this was their last kiss. As they pulled away he was looking for words.

Rory on her side kept her eyes close. She was closing this part of her life. She had kissed Jess goodbye. She wished the guy would disappear because she knew when she opened her eyes, it would not be Jess and the satisfaction of leaving him hi and dry would not give her the satisfaction she was looking for. Then she heard him.

"Humm Kitten that was... wow. What's your name?"

And that is when she realized what she had done... The emotion mixed with the alcohol she had taken was too much to bear. She felt dizzy and suddenly she felt it coming. She was going to be sick... Not able to answer she ran to the closest door and just went outside just in time as she started to empty her stomach. Why hadn't she brought Lane with her this time? Just as she was thinking that, hunched in the front bushes, she felt someone picking her hair up and brushing a hand on her back.

"Are you OK Kitten?"

Rory tried to answer but nothing came out as she started to be sick again. God she would never drink again. After a few more minutes she sat down beside the guy. Everything was turning. How much had she drunk exactly? Good she would never do that again. She lay on her back and just looked at the stars. She was hoping that she would soon be ok to at least walk and fetch her purse inside. She would call her mom to come and get her. Without realizing it, she drifted off. Anything after she could not remember… a complete black out.

Finn's POV

As the girl left running through the door he just stood there for a few seconds before Madeline was back.

"Where's Rory?"

"Rory?"

"Finn, the girl you were dancing with, didn't you meet her before?"

"No."

"You arrived together, I thought you knew her."

"That was pure coincidence. Who is she?"

"Rory Gilmore. She was going to Chilton with Louise and me."

"Oh... Gilmore as in the Gilmores?"

"Yep... they are her Grandparents."

"Oh!..."

"Madeline, do you know where her stuff is... I think she just ran away and I want to make sure she does not drive home in her state."

"Sure, just a sec."

Madeline went and was back in a minute with a small handbag.

And Finn was out the door looking for Rory. He heard someone throwing up out there and figured it must be here. He could not figure out why but he felt somewhat responsible for her. He found her and held her hair out of the way. When she had stopped for a while, he asked if she was OK... before she could answer, she started puking again.

What the hell was he doing here? Usually, he would not give a damn about a girl unless some proximity was inherent to the situation. Now, he was there, helping this girl he did not know anything about and for sure, in her state, nothing would happen. Somehow, he felt somewhat as if he knew her. After a while, she sat beside him. Still not saying a word she laid down.

"Kitten, you got to get up... I think you should go home unless you want to sleep here. "

" Sleep… " She answered

"I am serious Kitten… We need to get you home. How did you get here? "

"My car. "

"Humm… Where is it, I can drive you home. "

"Somewhere on the street… It is a Prius. »

"Very ecological." He smiled… not a regular car for society.

"Which color, we'll try to find it. Get up, I'll help you."

He helped her up and almost carried her. She was really out of it at this point. He hoped no one would be home for her, and for him to be honest, he did not feel like handling an inquisition for he girl he barely knew. He spotted one Prius not that far away, silver grey. There probably would not be that many Toyota Prius around here… easier to find then a BMW in this part of town.

"Kitten, is that your car? "

She tried to answer but nothing more than yes was audible.

"I'll drive you if you help me out with direction. Then I will have someone pick me up."

She just nodded and then blurbed "Purse."

"Don't worry, Madeline gave it to me. Do you mind me looking for the keys?"

She did not answer so he looked into the purse and quickly found them and let her in the car before sitting behind the wheel. He started the car and was on his way to the highway… Madeline had said to go north until Stars Hollow… after he would try to get information from the girl. When he looked at her, she seemed to be sleeping.

"Try not to sleep kitten… I need you for direction once we are in Stars Hollow."

She mumbled something but it was already too late, she was halfway asleep already. He sighed… and she did not have any GPS device… He'd try to figure it out once there. At least, she listened to good music… He did not know which group was on but great songs.

As he entered into the town of Stars Hollow he was reminded of the small town he had grown up in back in Australia. If it hadn't been that late, anyone he met would have been able to give him direction but then she would have been the talk of town. He parked on one street and looked for her driver's license for her address. The town should not be really big so he should figure it out. After driving around for 15 minutes, he had found it… He started into the drive way slowly. There was a light on. He cursed a bit because he had wished no one would be home… What would her parents say…? He was bringing back a completely drunk girl home and they had never met him before… Finn tried to wake her up but it was a waste of time. He sighed and got out of the car and went to her side trying to wake her up once more.

"Kitten, you are home… Can you walk?" He would have liked for her to ring the door or unlock it. He helped her out of the car helped her walk towards the house.

She tried to mumble something again but as he was about to help her up the stairs. But before they made it to the first step she was sick again and this time she threw up again and this time he was not able to avoid it. His shirt had received some of it.

"I'm sorry" Rory mumbled as she got back up

"Fuck, I am never playing Knight in shining armor ever again." He said out loud. "My own is gross enough, someone else's. God!"

And right then and there, someone opened the door.

"Well, hello there… Not that I am complaining you bringing my daughter home but who are you?"

"Finn Morgan Mam. I am Madeline's cousin; Rory here wasn't in any state to drive home so Madeline asked me to bring her."

« And I guess you've got more than you bargained for there. » Lorelei said pointing to his shirt.

"Come in. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Where should I put Rory?" Since Rory could not climb the stairs, he had picked her up in his arms. They made it through the door.

"Oh, her room is at the back… put her on her bed, I will make sure she is ok."

Finn brought Rory to the designated bedroom and put her on the bed. He looked around. Harvard and Yale pamphlet, a lot of books lying around everywhere. It was a small room. He was quite baffled that a Gilmore was living here. It is not like her Grandparents did not have any money… they were pretty much high up there, like his own family. He got out of the room and saw the girl's mother with a T-Shirt in hand.

"Here you go. The bathroom is right there, I left you a towel. Care for a coffee?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Finn could not believe that he had not been yelled at. Maybe it was coming with the coffee… The tone in the woman's voice was sharp but not as angry as he was expecting.

As he was done he slowly went back toward the kitchen and heard Mrs. Gilmore speak to Rory.

"That is so not what I meant when I said you should go and have fun. This is so not you Rore."

He sat at the table and waited for the older woman to come out. Which she did a few minutes after with the clothes her daughter had been wearing.

"Where did you put your shirt" She asked. Looking at him with the U2 T-Shirt she was suddenly reminded of an old friend of hers. Actually, she was reminded of her best friend from her childhood. She went to the washing machine to wash his t-shirt and came back pouring two cups of coffee.

Finn was quite unsure of what was coming. She was looking at him with a weird smile.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Finn Morgan Mrs. Gilmore"

"It's Lorelei, please. Would you happen to be Johnathan's brother?"

"Was, yes" Finn answered wondering why she asked. He never would have thought someone his age would have a parent the same age of his brother.

"Yeah, sorry." Lorelei suddenly realized that she referred to Johnathan as if he was still alive.

"How did you know?" He asked

"About your brother, I remember when it happened. We were friends you know. He and I were friends since middle school. I had already left when he died. I felt so bad, having abandoned him." She said in a dreamlike state.

"You were friends with my late brother?" Finn asked not sure if he wanted to talk about him.

"Yeah… we were. With Christopher, that's Rory's dad, we were inseparable that is until I left. He was even supposed to be Rory's godfather."

Finn suddenly realized she was the girl on the pictures with his brother in his room.

"How was he? I mean, I was 4 when he died. I… well; my parents never talk about him or what happened. Can you…" He did not know how to ask a stranger how his own brother was but he could never have any information from his parents.

"He was a great friend. We used to hang out all the time. When he found out about Chris and I he was angry at us but he came around. I was always at your place. I even remember you. You look a lot like him. And if you are anything like him, I am sure then there is an explanation for you bringing her completely drunk." She smiled.

Finn was not sure what to answer to that.

"I don't know how she got drunk, well, she was at my cousin's party so she must have drunk there but when I saw her she was dancing, I joined her and she kissed me. She then got sick."

"So you had nothing to do with her drinking. " She asked but knew the answer… Finn had nothing to do with it… Jess was the reason. If Finn was guilty it was only of looking slightly like Jess.

"Nope… I did not even know who she was before asking my cousin. She then told me where she lived and here I am."

"Do you often play rescuer to damsels in distress? Your brother always did. He always took care of me anyway."

He laughed a bit… it was so unlike him lately but yes, at one point in his life, it would have been more his style.

"No, not lately. But when I saw her and it was at my cousin's and I don't know … I did not think about it much." He could not say that he had felt a strong attraction for the girl the moment he saw her in the drive way. That he felt compelled to protect her.

"How come I haven't seen your parents nor you at any Society Gathering? Your parents still live in Hartford don't they? "

"Well, yes and no. I was raised by my grandparents in Australia. My parents, well, they were never around much. Now, well, I try to be as little as I can at the house when they are there. "

He tried not to show any grief towards his parents in his voice but it was hard.

Lorelei seemed to understand him. She smiled a bit.

"But didn't you drink yourself tonight? "

"Not that I don't usually but not tonight. My grandmother is home and she would not have liked to see me with a hangover for breakfast."

"She does not usually drink. Rory I mean. Her boyfriend just left last week and I think she just wanted to forget."

"I can understand it… also my way of coping."

"You look a lot like him you know."

"I didn't. But it might explain why she kissed me."

Lorelei laughed slightly at that.

"And she ran right didn't she?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, it's become a habit with Rory… at least she did not cry."

"What?" Finn asked not really understanding.

"Long story. So how come you are in Hartford now?"

"Attending Yale now. And they brought me back to America to prepare me to take over the business. My father is quite older."

"You don't want it?"

"It does not matter… I don't have a say in it."

"Your brother was looking forward to it. He loved going to work with your dad."

"Well, he was wanted. He was not sent away, forgotten." He answered with somewhat of a challenge in his tone.

"I know you were an accident baby Finn. But so was Rory. And I love her to a level I cannot explain. Did you ever thought that it is not that they don't love you but that they don't know how to? That is what I say to myself for my parents. I know they somehow love me, but have a terrible way of showing it."

"Maybe. But how did you get away from it… look where you live."

"What you don't like it? But I know what you are saying. When Rory was born, I could not stand the live that my mother had drawn up for me. One day, no one was home; I just took everything and left. I wanted Rory to live in a home, with nothing expected of her but to be a kid."

"Took a lot of courage. I don't think I could do it."

"It took Rory for me to have this courage. I did not do it for myself, I did it for her. And now she is heading to Yale."

"Yale?"

"Yes… isn't it where you are going?"

"Yeah… but next year, we are travelling… I won't be at school."

"Still, maybe you could give Rory some pointers. "

"I don't know… a guy she does not know."

"Well, maybe I could keep in touch. And if you ever want to talk to someone, about your brother or anything else. I'd be happy to."

"Why not… I'd like to know more about Johnathan. I will leave you my email."

"Good. I think your shirt is ready now. " Lorelei said as she had heard the dryer had stopped.

She went to fetch it and gave it back to Finn.

"But you can keep this one… Your brother had the same one; we bought it together at their Show. I don't really wear it anymore."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah… This way, I am sure you'll remember me and write. Do you want me to drive you back to Hartford?" Lorelei asked looking at the time. It was now close to 1 am.

"I can call a cab."

"No, it would take so long… I'll drive you back."

And with that Lorelei let with Finn and drove him back. In the car, they talked about schools he had attended, music he was listening to and both their incoming trip. Finn was leaving on a yacht for the following year and Lorelei and Rory were leaving for Europe in a couple of days. Lorelei doubted she would hear from Finn but she liked him. He reminded her of his brother and of her. Maybe Christopher had been the wrong one to choose.

She came back and checked on Rory. Glad Finn had taken care of her; some others would have taken advantage of her. No matter what Finn was saying deep down, he was a great guy.


	2. Chapter 2 : Someone to talk to

**Author's note:** Once again, I do not own Gilmore Girls. I just miss it quite a lot.

Thanks for all the reviews and the followers. It means a lot to know someone somewhere is reading it.

**Chapter two… Someone to talk to.**

When Finn woke up the next morning, he was somewhat in a Funk. As usual, his parents were missing in action. He was about to leave for a year more or less and they were not even there to say goodbye. He wanted not to care but their indifference to him hurt like hell. Having parents on his back like Logan seemed so much better to him but he would never say so. He was the envy of his friends because of his liberty but to him, it was as if he was not worth it. If it hadn't been for his grandmother; he had no clue where he would be… For sure, he would have consumed more alcohol or drugs… She was the only thing that made him ease up on it lately. After all, reality always bit back when he was sober… But he wanted to make her proud.

When he got up, he went into Johnathan's room to look at the pictures again. His brother looked happy in every one of them. He seemed to be the life of the party with his friends. He looked closely to Lorelei's picture and to the other guy… Christopher she had called him. They were his brother's best friends. She had not changed much… jot gotten older. Her daughter looked a lot like her but seemed sweeter. He saw the pictures, always the three of them, in formal wear, beach clothes at the Vineyard. For the first time though he noticed one of the picture of Lorelei holding him. He smiled.

"Hello Finn, I was hoping you'd wake up early." He jumped a bit turning around to see his grandmother smiling at him.

"Morning Gran. Yeah, I came home at a decent time last night."

"I know, I heard. Who drove you back?"

"Lorelei… Lorelei Gilmore."

"The Gilmore's girl?"

"Yes."

"Isn't she a bit older to go out with college kids?"

"Yes… she did not go out with us. I drove her daughter home, she was sick. So I was left in the middle of nowhere and she offered a lift back."

"I remember her. Isn't it a picture of her you have there?"

"Yes, I never noticed it before. Did you ever meet her?"

"Oh yes. Your brother was in love with the girl. They were always together with the Hayden kid."

"She was nice, very lively. It's a shame her parents put so much pressure on her. Never really giving her air to breath. For a while, the three of them practically lived at my house. That is when you were a baby. She kept taking care of you. She was pregnant; she came here a few times with her daughter. You probably even played a bit with her when you were around 2 years old."

"I did? I have no memory of it."

"Finn, you were two, couldn't remember it. She disappeared not long after though, she ran away. I think she could not take the pressure of society. We all expected her to marry the Hayden boy… Johnathan was so angry at them for running away. I think Lorelei wrote to him but I never knew where she was."

"She's in Stars Hollow now, with her daughter."

"Gran… you never talk much about Johnathan. How was he?"

"He was always getting into trouble, well, the three of them together… a bit like you with Logan and Colin. They were kids, having fun. But they were always respectful to me. They helped me around the house. Johnathan was looking forward to working in the family. When he started College, he found a completely new world. With Lorelei gone, Christopher at Princeton, he had to create a new circle of friends at Yale. He ended up with the wrong crowd."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how he died, don't you?"

"A car accident? Wasn't it?"

"Well, there was an accident but the cause of his death was overdose. It was somewhat covered because a lot of rich kids, prominent families, were involved."

"Why did you never mention it?"

"Because Finn… how do you say to a kid that the brother he has lost had become a drug addict? How do you explain it to a child?"

"But I am not a child anymore."

"To me, you'll always be a child Finn. I raised you."

Finn smiled at her. He somewhat understood she had wanted to protect him. Maybe if he had known, he wouldn't have taken drugs himself… Well, not that much anyway. He would try to slow down, he honestly wanted to for her. For the only person that cared.

"Now, let's get down for breakfast." His grandmother said and they left the room and closed the door.

Later that morning, after showering, Finn thought he would send Lorelei an email. After his grandmother she might be the only ones that would talk about Johnathan. His parents never were around much for it and when they were, they always avoided talking about him.

_To: Lorelei_

_From: Finn_

_Object: Thank you for the lift_

_Hello Lorelei,_

_I wanted to thank you for the lift and the talk yesterday. When I mentioned to my grandmother that I had met you yesterday she mentioned that she remembered you. If I am not mistaken, she liked you very much. Did you know that my brother had a picture of you holding me in his room? I had never seen it. Why didn't you mention that we had met?_

_We talked about Johnathan with my grandmother and she mentioned that she thinks you had kept in contact with him when you ran away. Is that true? Did you know of his life in College?_

_I am now at Yale, same College he went to. But I know nothing of his life there. And before, I was in either in Australia or in boarding school. Before College, our lives were completely different. Even our relationship with our parents is completely different. He seemed too closed to them, they were proud. I'm only an annoyance to them, the accident child that has become the heir by accident. I want to know more about him. Any information would help._

_I am leaving tomorrow going on a boat trip with my friends. But I will have access to Internet so I would really like to keep in touch._

_Thanks again!_

_Finn Morgan._

Lorelei woke up before Rory the next morning. She prepared enough coffee for both of them and she left to bring hangover food for Rory. She knew her daughter would not be at her best in the morning. When she got back it was still quiet so she looked at her emails. She was expecting some news on Inn front. She was surprised to have an email from Finn. She had expected him not to take her offer to keep in touch.

She smiled at the thought of Johnathan's grandmother remembering her. She remembered quite vividly the woman. She had a thick accent, not like Johnathan. She was a no nonsense woman; very motherly. She was taking care of Finn from his birth, she showed her how to bath a baby, how to change a diaper… she owed the lady a lot for her being able to take care of Rory. Maybe she could drop by later and just thank her for her influence. But it would be weird; it was quite a flashback to her teenage years. She decided to answer him.

_From: Lorelei_

_To: Finn_

_Object: Re:Thank you for the lift._

_Morning Finn,_

_I am glad you took up my offer to write. I am surprised that you did so quickly though. I remember your grandmother. She was such a loving woman. She would always have something for us to eat when we got back from school. I was thinking of maybe dropping by tomorrow morning. Would you mind? What time are you leaving?_

_Did you know Rory and I are also leaving tomorrow… we are heading to Europe for the summer. We are going, backpacking through Europe for the summer. We'll be staying in small inns or in Youth Hostelling facilities. I wanted to do that before I got pregnant. It will be different doing it with Rory compared to my original plan with my boyfriend but right now, there is no one I would rather do it with. Where exactly are you going? How many of you are on this yachting trip?_

_Anyhow, you were asking about your brother. Well, he was the life of the party. Everywhere he was; he was center stage. He did drink and liked doing pranks more than most. At the same time, he always made sure we were ok. He always seemed to know when I had issues at home. He would always find the right words. I often left my house at night and ended in your brother's bedroom for the night. But no, nothing ever happened. We were friends, very close but never more. I know he would have wanted more, but he respected that I wanted it so. He was caring, a lot like your grandmother. He did have a good relationship with your parents, better than mine for sure. But at the same time, he did not always agree with them. He hated that your mom preferred working as a volunteer instead of taking care of you; still he knew that your grandmother was great with you. He loved going to your father's office._

_I've got to go, I hear Rory waking up. Let me know if it is ok that I drop by._

_Your surrogate Big Sis. (Johnathan used to call me his little sister…)_

_Lorelei_

With that, Lorelei went to see if Rory was fine. She was still sleeping so Lorelei went out to get some hangover food for Rory and Large Coffees. When she came back, Rory was still sleeping. She hoped she would get up soon otherwise one large very good coffee would go to waste. While she was waiting, she thought maybe Finn would like to have someone seeing him off for his trip and why not bringing him a little something for his trip. She surely would have done it for Rory.

The next morning Lorelei got up early and started to run errands to create a gift box for Finn. She thought of putting in there some useful stuff, stuff three 20 years old might not thought would be useful. For sure, they had someone on the yacht cooking so she would not have any real food in there. At 10h30, she was at Finn's door. He had said he would be leaving around 11 as he wanted to spend some time with his grandmother before going. Anyhow, here she was as nervous to ring the bell as when she was going home. Not nervous for the same thing, it was good nervous, still she did not know how she would be received. It did not take long for the door to open.

As an old lady opened the door, it took both of them a minute to recognize each other.

"Miss Lorelei Gilmore!" The older lady said smiling.

"Gran! Can I still call you Gran?" Lorelei asked feeling a bit ill at ease.

"Come in girl… and of course you can. It's been so long. I heard you drove Finn back home yesterday?"

"It's bee sixteen years. And for Finn, it was nothing… he was the great one driving Rory home."

"Yes, I heard. Is Rory with you? I haven't seen even a picture of her since, well, since you disappeared."

"No, she is at home probably packing right now. She does not really know Finn, she surely do not remember him."

"Oh, he did not know her?"

"No, she's a friend of Madeline, from School.

"Oh. Did you want to see Finn?" Gran asked seeing the box beside Lorelei.

"Yes, but I also wanted to see you. I … I want to say I am sorry for your loss. I was at his funeral you know. I couldn't help but feeling responsible."

"Oh, sweets, you had nothing to do with it. I know you kept in touch, and yes, he did miss you and Chris being in his life but you did not make him do the choices he did."

"I know now. Then, I felt terrible. He came and saw Rory and me twice that year. He was so angry at Christopher for bailing on me and her."

The older lady smiled hearing this. She knew he must have had offered to take over for Chris. In a way, she was glad Lorelei had said no. Johnathan and she were quite the same but she wanted out of Society and Johnathan liked the idea of taking over his father's business. It would have been a constant struggle. And he did not love him like this, she knew.

"You know he asked me to marry him. He wanted to take care of Rory and me instead of Christopher. I couldn't let him ruin his life like this. I…" Lorelei did not finish her sentence.

"You did not love the boy Lorelei. You did the right thing."

"Did I?" Lorelei looked into her eyes and saw a reassuring smile.

"Of course you did! Look at yourself now! And please, tell me you have some pictures of the little Rory."

On that they sat in the living room and Lorelei showed Mrs. Johnson the pictures she had on her. After about 15 minutes Finn made his way to the living room with suitcases in hands. He was surprised to see Lorelei sitting there and talking to his Grandmother.

"Heu Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Finn, I told you to call me Lorelei. How are you? Excited for the coming trip?" Lorelei asked

He smiled.

"Yes, Still I hate to leave Gran here alone for the summer. We usually spend most of it together."

"Now boy… we discussed it earlier. I am pretty capable of taking care of myself. I am heading back home on Friday and there, I will go back to my routine until you join me late august."

Finn smiled at her and he sat with the two women. The three of them talked animatedly. For the first time, he was hearing things about his brother. For the first time he understood that Johnathan was more than this perfect son his father always compared him to. It was hard following a ghost. No matter what he was doing, it was always as good as Johnathan when his parents were concerned. His grandmother though, she never compared the two. Now, he saw the mischievous look he was used to when in Australia. His Gran was happy to have someone to talk to about Johnathan and this was brought on by Lorelei.

Around 11h30 he could not stay anymore. Logan and Colin would be waiting for him to leave at noon.

"Well, Ladies, I would love to stay and entertain you some more but I have to call a cab to go to the docks."

"Nonsense, I will drive you!" Lorelei said. "Would you like to come?" She asked Mrs. Morgan.

Finn looked at his Grandmother hoping she would say yes. He would never admit it to his friends but he liked the idea of someone seeing him off.

"I'd love to." The older lady said and they headed toward Lorelei's Jeep.

"Oh, I almost forgot my box." Lorelei said as she saw it beside the door.

She picked it up and looked at Finn.

"That is a little surprise box for you Finn. Open it tonight on the boat." She said smiling mischievously.

Lorelei picked it up since Finn had his hand full already and the three of then headed to the Jeep. They were a bit cramped since Finn had two really large suitcases but they made it. Arriving on the docks, Finn met with Logan and Finn invited his grandmother to visit the yacht. He knew she would feel less worried about his trip knowing where he would be. Lorelei stayed behind as she did not want to intrude on family time.

After more or less 15 minutes, they were back on the docks. Finn hugged his grandmother one last time and kissed her goodbye. He then turned to Lorelei and hugged her too.

"Thank you for dropping by this morning. It is really nice to have someone seeing me off."

"Oh, it was my pleasure… I just thought what I would do if Rory was leaving for a year… I would want to spend every last minute I could with her."

"Well, you should say that to my parents." He said with a harsh tone in his voice.

Lorelei saw the pain in his eyes and it reminded her of how she felt with her own parents… He would learn not to care so much… then again; she still cared so much of what her parents think.

Finn went back on the boat and they were ready to leave. As the boat started to leave the docks, Lorelei and Mrs. Morgan waved him off until they could not make him out. For the first time in his life someone other than his grandmother seemed to care for him and it made him feel hopeful that maybe, just maybe life could be more than partying and the obligation of family. Maybe some people just cared with no reason; maybe he was worth being loved.

On the docks, Lorelei hugged Mrs. Morgan and they went back to the Jeep. They did not talk for a little while and as they were making their way back to the Morgan's house, Lorelei noticed the older lady was crying.

"Are you OK Gran?"

"I will be… I feel like I just sent my baby off to war. Since Johnathan, I am more wary of what can happen with those boys. They can be so reckless."

Lorelei sighed. She knew what she was saying.

"Although I understand you, these are Finn's friends and I think they only want the best for him. Haven't he known them for a while now?"

"Five years. But they can get into so much trouble."

Lorelei thought back to her years and the people around them. Yes, rich kids were reckless and they always got out of trouble. She understood the worries of the woman beside her… she would have the same worries for Rory if she left on her own. But Rory was responsible and did not do reckless things… Finn, well he felt he had nothing to lose… then again, if he took care of Rory, she thought he would be fine. She would make sure of it by keeping in touch no matter what… if something happened to Finn, it would be like she had given up once more on Johnathan.


	3. Chapter 3: Travelling through instabiliy

**Author's note**: I struggled a bit with this chapter as it is one to start to build the link between Finn and Lorelei. It will become more in tune with what went on with the story starting from when Rory and Finn meet again at the coffee cart. Of cours I do not own Gilmore girls.

* * *

**Chapter 3: At sea with the stooge**s

_To: Lorelei_

_From: Finn_

_Object: Don't know what to say…_

_Hello Lorelei,_

_First of all, I wanted to thank you for seeing me off. It meant a lot to my grandmother that she was able to see where I would be living for the next few months. I also want to thank you for the box. I am perplexed though as to what you put in there. Gum and candies I can understand, condoms also although we had already thought of that. Jaws movies are fine but all those romantic comedies or Willy Wonka or Pippi Longstocking? And about those girly magazines, nail polish and make up? Tampons? You do know we are three guys. No girls are on board. Of course at some point there will be… we haven't gone abstinent and although I really love my mates, well, they are way too hairy for my taste._

_We are currently sailing down the east coast. We are going all the way to Florida and then will be heading down toward the Panama Canal. It is my first time sailing in the US. I did it quite a lot in Australia, but we had a quite smaller boat. This one is huge. We even have 4 permanent staff on board with us; a Captain, a cook and two others. Colin has been feeling nauseated and keeps complaining. Logan is bossy as usual, ordering people around. I pretty much ignore him and it drives him insane. I can't wait for us to settle somewhere for a few days and see other people…_

_I was wondering do you know what Johnathan was studying at Yale. I never asked Gran. I am curious to know if he went into business to please my dad or if he chose something else. I was pretty much told to at least major in Business otherwise they would not pay for it. I am in Business but not because of my father; it's because I don't see anything else I would rather do. How did you deal with the parents expectations?_

_Anyhow, you must be now somewhere in Europe. I hope your own trip is going well._

_Finn_

Lorelei and Rory had just booked themselves a room in a Youth Hostel in Paris. They were not in the safest arrondissement for sure but close enough to the metro to be able to go anywhere they wanted easily. They settled in a room they were to share with two other travelers. When Rory was gone to take her shower, Lorelei checked her emails. She wanted to make sure she would not miss anything important about the inn project. But to her surprise, her only real email was one from Finn.

_From: Lorelei_

_To: Finn_

_Object: They'll appreciate it_

_Hi Finn,_

_I was glad to hear from you. Well, you'll be surprised how those more feminine items might be useful for you guys. You'll never know when you might want to have visitors aboard. Did you listen to the cd I put in. They are friends of Rory, a band from right here. And the movies, try them before complaining… Some will give you great tips; others will be only for pure enjoyment._

_We did arrive safely and are now settling in Paris. We have a lot to visit here at least on Rory's list. You probably were here more than once but for me, it is my first visit since I came with my parents. Let's just say this isn't the same type of trip._

_To answer your question about your brother, he did go into business. He did choose it although it was also your father's wish. Same as you, he did not really see anything else he wanted to do. Younger though, he wanted to be a fireman; did you know? That had not gone well with your parents but we were around 9 at that time. I never met his friends form college. I knew some of them by name and had met a few in events our parents had us attending. But I did not know them personally. I know he was member of a group, not sure if it was a fraternity but I know he was involved and loved that group. He was doing ok, he had a girlfriend, and she was great with him. How is college life for you? How are you getting by?_

_Gotta go little bro'…_

_Enjoy your trip !_

_Lorelei._

Finn couldn't sleep again. He had had phone conversation with his grandmother and then his parents. He had been gone for two weeks now and it was the first time they had bothered calling him. When he called back they barely had anything to say… it seems they were tired, too tired to talk to their own son they had not talked to in more than a month and did not see since last Easter. And if his grandmother had not insisted, it would have been Christmas. He was pissed. And when he was pissed he drank. So at 4 am, in the middle of the ocean, he was completely drunk, playing video games when he heard a quick beep from his laptop. He had an email. He went to look at it.

It was from Lorelei. So as he thought, she could not give him much from his brother's college years except that he did study in business and that he also was in the LDB but that he already knew… usually, when one made it the whole family did. He had not known thought that he had a girlfriend. Maybe he could try to look at the picture from 1987-88 to seek some pictures. Why hadn't he thought about the LDB archives before? For sure, there were some things to be found. He would not answer right away because in his state, he probably would not make any sense but it was nice to have someone caring.

During the summer and fall they did exchange emails mostly about their respective trip or quick information on Johnathan. Finn learned that his brother was a fan of U2, loved the Star Wars movies (but honestly, which kid did not). That he went to Chilton all of his high school years. He was a decent but not straight A student, played football (American football). He also learned that he had broken his arms on a ski trip with Lorelei and Christopher. That he hated to dance but loved going to shows and he played the guitar before he had broken his arm. He had ran away, well, had hidden in the Gilmore's pool house twice with Christopher. He had gone to summer camps until he was 14. For the first time, he had a sense of who his brother was. Lorelei even put in some of the issues his brother had fought with his parents… He now felt as if his brother was not always perfect as his parents made him to be.

Lorelei volunteered a lot of the information without him asking for it. He also shared a lot of his childhood and it was a lot like Lorelei's. They had the same pressure from their parents and both had rebelled quite a lot. Lorelei tried to explain how she deals with her parents. If she could help him with his relationship, it would help him out in the long run. If only it would save him from always trying to get their approval. Once she had learned that she would never get it, it helped.

Lorelei on her side mentioned Rory's hardship with her coping with workload, her room mates and other struggles. He never had to deal with this because he was not so much leaned on getting A's he was more aiming at the other aspect of College life. Maybe he shouldn't but it was easier. Although he partied most of the time, he still got good grades, above average at the least. He got to know Rory quite a lot through the emails although he never talked or exchanged with her directly. He got to know her through her mother's eyes. He read her articles that Lorelei sent, like the critics she wrote of the ballet and laughed at the recollection of the event that followed. She was talented, a great writer, even Logan would agree but he did not feel like sharing this to his mates.

On his side, he did not mind sharing his partying and drinking while on the trip. He never wrote anything of graphic nature but he never hid the fact that they partied quite a lot and that they did have company on board but to be honest as the year passed by, he questioned more and more this way acting out. He always felt empty in the morning when the girl would wake up and they did not have anything to say. At first he thought it was great that even though they spent the night, they would be away in days so girls could not stick around too much. By December, he was looking forward to spending time with his Grandmother and have some TLC. He was heading to Australia for a month where he would hang out with his friends there and surf. He would take care of his grandmother. During that time, his parents made an appearance. Things, as expected did not go very well.

_To: Lorelei_

_From: Finn_

_Object: Merry Christmas…_

_Merry Christmas Lorelei,_

_I hope you and Rory enjoy the holiday ahead. I am not at my Grandmother's in Australia. It is really good to be home. And to be honest, it will be good to put some distance between me and my mates. We've been roommates for a while but always had the liberty to disappear for days at a time when needed. On the boat, well, it's constant proximity and between Logan's constant bossiness and overconfidence and Colin's constant complaining it will be nice to be on my own._

_My plan was to spend some quality time with Gran and bum out at the beach with friends. I haven't seen them in a while and I was hoping to just relax. But all hell broke loose when my parents decided to drop by. They keep complaining about the fact that I am taking time off from College. That I party too much, that I don't settle down, that I don't get interested in the business. We fight every day now. If it wasn't for Gran I would leave. They want me to cut my time off and go back in January; they even gave me a curfew. They never got involved and now they want me to be at home before 11pm, be up by 8 and at the office at 9. Screw them. There is no way I am going to humor them. At least, they need to be in New York by Dec. 30th. So as usual, Christmas got them to act as if they cared, it will last until I am out of their sight. Until then I will try to be away as much as possible._

_Sorry I seem to keep rambling on. I hope your holiday is better than mine so far. I'll be glad to hear from you._

_Finn._

When Lorelei read the email from Finn, she was sad for him. She had had the feeling that their emails had somewhat helped him deal with his parents. But, it seemed that what she remembered Johnathan's parents to be like was not who they were now. Maybe Finn was right and they became just cold. But it was worth the try, maybe, just maybe if she had sat down and talked to her parents things might have been different. That is if they had listened to her. Johnathan used to talk to his parents, maybe Finn could reach out.

_To: Finn_

_From: Lorelei_

_Object: RE: Merry Christmas_

_Hi Finn and Merry Christmas to you too._

_Do you realize that you are going to celebrate a whole day before us? I get that you might need a bit of time off from your friends. I never even lived with anyone but Rory myself and living with your kid is not the same. I am sure it takes more self-control than I have most of the time. Things here are hectic as usual; Christmas at the Hollow is a thing to experience once in your life. Rory is dead tired from her finals. We have planned nothing else but to hang out, eat way too much and watch every movie we haven't had time to during the trimester._

_I am sorry that your parents are coming down on you and I get how you are feeling. But I can't help to think that maybe you have a chance to reach out to them. How about you sitting down with them and talking. I know you might feel you have tried and it never changed anything. But what do you have to lose._

_But, if you decide not to, I will understand, I myself never did and will always wonder what my life would be if I had. For sure it would have been easier._

_Once again, Merry Christmas._

_Lorelei_

Finn was sitting in his bedroom. He had tried, had started calmly to talk to his parents. He could have sworn his mom had been close to side with him. But his father had stood on his decision. He said he was not even the tenth of the son Johnathan had been. Than unless he proved himself worth of his last name, go back to school and make decent grades, he would finance him any longer. He knew it was bull since he already had his trust fund available and they could not take it away. Why did he listen to Lorelei, he should have gone with his guts, lay low and do what he wanted anyway. Now, he rocked the boat and had to live with it. He needed a drink, he needed to blow some steam. And he did, more than he had ever did in a while, he would not remember much of the following weeks but have the lingering feeling that he disappointed his grandmother and proved his father right. He now could not wait to find himself on the boat with Colin and Logan again. They never judged him, they took him for what he was drunk or not.


	4. Chapter 4: Prove them right

**Author's note: **I hope you are going to like this chapter. It is mainly Finn's point of view... up until the yacht incident. I don't think they ever explained it in GG so I invented something. Also note that I am not certain of the majority age in Connecticut... but I just thought it would be 21... so Finn would only be 20 years old in this.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prove them right  
**

By January 3rd, Finn was back on the yacht. He had a few days on his own before Logan and Colin would make it. The yacht was docked in Brisbane so he was the closest. He thus spent the few days he had surfing and the nights, well, partying with whoever wanted it. The yacht was, after all a chick magnet… Or maybe it was the money. He knew the girls only liked him because of status; it had nothing to do with himself. Didn't he just have confirmation that no one could love him? He was a disappointment. Even in his grandmother's eyes, he could see it. And maybe it was what had hurt the most.

One night he had spent completely plastered and had just come back from a sex filled night with a great brunette that felt somewhat familiar but he could not pinpoint why. As he got on the boat, he looked into his emails. As he looked back to old ones, he saw the last one from Lorelei. He had not answered back. Something told him he should maybe wait but it was not one of his best moments, he clicked on reply. It would be just like one of those drunken dialed calls.

_To: Lorelei_

_From: Finn_

_Object: One too many conversation._

_Hello Lorelei,_

_Just realized I never let you know how that conversation with my dearest parents worked. Well, thanks to you I am now disinherited; my parents want nothing to do with me unless I crawl back to school and be Johnathan. What exactly he had that I don't, can you tell me? Did you suggest I talk to them so that I would be like you an outsider to the only life I had known? We are not all like you. But you can be happy now… Here I am with no family to call my own._

_Finn._

Stumbling in bed right afterward, he fell asleep.

When Lorelei read Finn's email, she was taken aback. She could not help but wonder how this guy that seemed so confident could be so easily shaken. She felt he was not in a good place when he wrote to her. But wasn't she exactly the same when it had to do with her own parents. She was saddened that his trying to reach out to them had this result. They seemed to be very different from what she remembered. Finn was right; she should not meddle in his family life. Who was she kidding; she should solve her own situation before meddling. She replied right away, hoping that he would see her intentions had been good even if the result was, to him catastrophic.

_To: Finn_

_From: Lorelei_

_Object: RE:One too many conversation_

_Hello Finn and Happy New Year._

_I am sorry that you haven't been able to make things better with your parents. But please, don't let them bring you down. From what I had a glimpse of Finn, you are a great person. You might not believe it but I do and I know your grandmother also thinks so. I hope you had the opportunity to spend quality time with your grandmother; you were so looking forward to it. On my side, well, I am hiding my relationship with Jason from my parents. He is my father's partner and it would only complicate things. Rory is going back to Yale in a few days. I loved having her with me for weeks. I will miss her._

_Anyhow, write whenever you can. I'll be looking forward to hearing about your travel._

_Lorelei._

As Lorelei sent it, she felt she would not hear from Finn in a little while.

For the following few month Finn did not want to think about reality. He was partying with his mates like there was no tomorrow. He was partying every night, sleeping until 2 pm every day. They were sailing around the Fiji islands for more than a month. Whenever they were close to a beach, he would spend the afternoons surfing and swimming. He must have talked twice to his grandmother during that time. Both times she had reiterated that if he wanted to, he would be welcome to her house either in Australia or in Hartford. That she understood he needed to blow some steam. But at the same time, she was defending his parents. It took all he had not to shout out to her.

Around Easter his parents had requested his presence in the States to be there at their annual fundraiser for an organization they were chairman to. He could not really remember which one, there was a few his family had been involved to over the year, it was good for business. He had said no but his parents had insisted. He had said yes to stop them bugging him and they had sent the information for his flight.

He had meant to go, be visible, not create too much drama and then head back home. He really had meant to. But, he had partied the night before, had gotten up just in time but he should have made it. But that was without considering the quality of the roads and the accident that had blocked the street for a couple of hours. He had arrived late at the airport and did not make it on the flight. He tried to reach them right away but his father did not take it lightly. They accused him of doing it on purpose. That if he hadn't really wanted to come, that he should have stayed on his position and not humor them. He had yelled at Finn until he hung up on his father.

He tried to reach his mother and try to explain but she was not there and did not answer her cellphone. He then called his grandmother and asked if she could try to explain to them that he really meant to be there but it was out of his control. He would be on the next plane out which was just a delay of 5 hours in total. He would still be there in time for anything they wanted him to. He could not really explain why this time he took it to heart to be there but something was telling him it would make a difference.

An hour later, he was sitting at a restaurant in the airport when his phone rang again. He looked at it and saw it was his grandmother and she seemed to be in the states.

"Hi Gran, were you able to talk to my father?"

"Yes Finn, I did. Did you already buy your plane ticket?"

"Yes. All ready to go through security."

"Please, go back to Logan's yacht. I did talk to your father and I believe he needs to come down a bit."

"But you told him about the accident."

"I did but he does not want to believe it. Just go back and I will get in touch with him."

After arguing with his grandmother, he complied and headed back toward the docks where Logan's yacht was. He had called before and they all agreed to leave right away. Finn was pissed and he needed to unwind. As soon as he stepped onboard, they had drinks ready and they never asked any question. They knew Finn enough to know he would talk when he felt like it. Unfortunately, this time he would bottle it up.

The following day he was already drunk by 4 pm. He felt his phone vibrating on the table.

"Hello Father, how can I displease you this time?" He said trying to hide his drunken state.

"Finnegan, are you drunk?"

"Well, dearest father… It seem that this way I act as you expect so why not."

"Son, you can outplay your grandmother but I will not be played with. Now, unless you can prove yourself to me, you cannot expect anything from us again. Have a great trip and don't bother coming home unless you are willing to act like a real Morgan."

"Oh, and what exactly does that mean? Ignoring your only son? I already have my own money; I don't need you guys anymore."

"Grow up Finnegan, cutting you off might be a good thing then, it will make you think about all this."

"You're not serious… you have no right to do this."

"But I have every rights son… it is my money that you are spending like this."

"Fuck you!" And he hung up before being able to hear anything else.

Being pissed was an understatement… He got up and went to fetch a bottle of Jack Daniels and he went to the TV room where he started a game of the most violent game he could find. He was glad Logan and Colin were currently busy because he did not want to explain. He fell asleep completely drunk.

When he woke up a few hours later, he heard Colin and Logan talk upstairs.

"I don't know Logan; he was asleep when I got out of the room. Do you think we should ask him?"

"Nah… let's leave it be. It might be nothing."

Finn not wanting to bother his friends with his problems got up and silently wen to his room. He threw up most of what he had in his stomach and went to bed once again. He needed to think. He did not want to put his Gran between him and his parents, she was the only one that cared… and maybe Lorelei but he still could not talk to her… not after months of silence. Maybe when he got back home… They were supposed to head back sometime in May.

When he next woke up, it was already bright out and no sound could be heard. It was probably around 7 am. He had slept almost 12 hours straight. He got up and went to the internet. As he did every now and then, he looked at his emails there was one from his grandmother, he would read it later, he did not want to feel guilty anymore and felt that she would urge him to talk to his father again. Since payment was due on his credit card, he went to his account. As he looked he could not believe it. He only had access to his checking account, nothing else was available. He tried to talk to someone from the bank. The answer he got was that his family has frozen all of his assets for the time being. He could contest their decision but unless proven he had all his capacity, it was frozen.

"I'll get you for that… what type of father would do such a thing."

He was furious. He completely forgot his grandmother's email and headed once more to the liquor cabinet where he took two bottles and went on one of the decks to drink taking in the sun. After he had drunk enough, he still felt enraged back home, he would have gone to the beach, surf for a while. He decided he needed some action… the Jet Ski were docked in, he would take one and just drive it. He left a note letting Logan and Colin know where he was heading and was gone in a moment. It must have been now around 9 am.

He took one of the two Jet Ski and barely was able to put it to water. As he got on it, he felt free. He just sailed away at the fastest speed he could. He rode it long enough not to see much of the boat anymore and came back going around boats passing them too close for comfort. After a little while he took a break and took a bit more to drink. He knew he would get in trouble if he was caught by the guards… but here, in the middle of nowhere, almost at sea, what was the real danger. As he got drunker and drunker, he was becoming more and more dangerous. But he was oblivious to the danger. After what he calculated to have been 2 hours since he left the boat, he turned back and headed toward Logan's yacht. He was full speed and although he would never admit it, tears of rage and hurt were affecting his sight. He just hadn't calculated things correctly, he had wanted to go around the boat and show off but he missed and ended up hitting the boat directly. He was thrown in the water and lost consciousness.

A few hours later, he woke up in a hospital somewhere in Bali. He could not remember what exactly had happened. He tried to remember but the only thing that came back was the rage he felt toward his father. He knew he eventually would need to talk about it to Logan and Colin; he could not pay his share anymore. The question was why he was in the hospital. Suddenly he heard Logan.

"Colin, he's awake."

"Finn, can you hear us?"

"Yeah mate… not so loud I am not deaf."

"God you scared us… what the hell were you doing."

"What?"

"You sank the yacht Finn… you rode your Jet Ski directly into the boat…" Logan said… he was glad his friend was OK but still, he wanted to understand what took him that he screwed up like this.

"Fuck… I am really sorry mate… I didn't mean to. Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, luckily. Only your ass was sent to the water. You scared us Finn." Colin added.

"Sorry. I did not mean to."

"You've got to tell us what ever is going on. You've been drinking for two days straight now. What exactly happened Finn."

"You guys really want to know?"

"Yes… Since you came back from the airport, you've been drinking more than usual and it is not to have fun… something is wrong."

"Well, I have been disinherited. I am broke, cut off from the family money and from my own Trust fund."

"Come on, you must be kidding… you're the only heir."

"I did not think he would either… but my dearest father did. He froze all my assets but one of my accounts where I have less than 3 thousands."

"There is no way he can do that, legally."

"Tell that to the bank. He froze everything saying I was not in any state to effectively manage my own assets."

"They what?"

"Yep, they passed me on as either an alcoholic or drug addict. In order to regain access I need for a tutor to sign…"

"Wow, I did not think it possible. What will you do?"

"I don't know Logan. But they cannot know I did this. This would only prove his point."

"Finn, you cannot ask for us to take the blame for this. I will have to give some explanation. And the staff onboard, they know."

"Why did I even try with them…? " Finn asked to no one in particular…

"Finn do you want for us to write to your parent? You'll be discharge tomorrow I guess."

"No, don't. Do you think we'll be able to go back by boat?"

"I don't know… but how about we all book some room at a hotel and we will figure it out later."

"Fine. Don't make it a Morgan Group Hotel ok?" Finn asked. He knew if they did, his father would know.

"Will you be ok Finn?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, I will. Do you have my laptop?"

"It's still in the boat… it was towed to shore… "

"OK. Thanks mate."

"We'll be back later ok."

"Sure."

Finn stayed in his room and thought for the first time completely sober about all that went on since the holiday. He needed to make amend with his grandmother. She surely did not deserve for him to act out like this… not after Johnathan. He also needed to prove his parents wrong. He was not a failure. He would prove them wrong; somehow, he would succeed on his own. He wanted to get in touch with Lorelei once again but now, it wasn't just about his brother, it was about him… he now missed their exchanges. He knew it was not her fault that his parent's heart had closed up after the death of Johnathan.

The following day, he was discharged from the hospital… he went to fetch his stuff on the boat and joined Logan and Colin in a resort close by. From now on to when they would head back home, they would be on solid ground. The first thing he did when he made it to their suite was to write to his Grandmother and to Lorelei…

Opening his email account he saw the email he had not read before the accident. His grandmother was letting him know that she had had a heart to heart with his father and that the latter had come down a bit. Finn's accounts were to be released on Monday first thing and that his father agreed to let him be for the rest of the spring but he needed to make it back for September at Yale.

He looked at the time and he decided he could call his grandmother.

"Morgan's residence."

"Gran, it's me Finn."

"Finn my boy. Are you ok?"

"Now I am. Yes. I am sorry I did not answer you sooner. I was in the hospital."

"What happened is everything ok?" She asked warily.

"Yes, I am fine… I had a little incident with a Jet ski."

"Finn, was it really a little incident?"

"No… to be honest, I probably sank Logan's yacht. But I am ok… I had nothing. I was drunk though."

His grandmother sighed.

"I am really sorry Gran. I won't say I will not drink again, that would be bull, you know. But I promise to be more careful. We are now in a resort. We'll stay here for a week or so and then would you mind if I went home."

"You want to come to Hartford?"

"No, home Gran. Home will always be in Sydney."

"Oh, fine. Would you want me to meet join you?"

"Yes… that would be good. And thank you for my parents. I don't know how you did it."

"Well, I reminded your father of who he really is. I stayed silent for so long now, let them do what they needed to but I never agreed to how they treated you for so long Finn but I thought they would get better with time."

"I really wish it would."

"Finn, you should send something to Lorelei, she really is genuinely concerned about you."

"Yeah… I am going to write to her tonight. But do you know why she cares… it's weird isn't it?"

"Well, she was always a sweet girl Finn… She loved your brother in her own way and I believe she sees herself in you. Remember that she did not have it easy either. Her parents were very hard on her when she was growing up."

"I know… Thanks Gran and I am sorry for getting you worried."

"Oh well, that is the burden of old ladies. I'll see you in two weeks then, I will settle things here before I can join you home."

"Yes, I'll be home. Do you mind if my friends tag along for a while."

"Not in the least… it will be good to have them around."

"Thanks Gran… talk to you later."

Finn was happy with this development… maybe all would settle itself in due time.

He then opened a new email.

_To: Lorelei_

_From: Finn_

_Object: Sorry?_

_Hello Lorelei,_

_First of all I want to say I am sorry to have ignored you in the last few months. I had some stuff to deal with and I am not used to sharing things. And with Christmas and how everything backfired I kind of blamed you. I know you had nothing to do with it. I just got out of the hospital this morning. Nothing big, I just had a Jet Ski accident but it got me thinking and I want to prove myself to my parents. I decided that I will stick with my decision not to go into the Hotel business, at least not right out of college. I will do my own thing. I am not exactly sure what but I will be back in school in September and I will figure it out. I am majoring in Business, maybe I will join with Logan or Colin and we could build our own thing._

_I hope you are doing ok and that Rory is doing great at Yale._

_I'll be looking forward to hearing from you…_

_Your little bro'_

_Finn._

* * *

_After this chapter I intent to quickly go to when Finn and Rory meet again in the series... We should have his view on the Rory and Logan story and other thoughts of his on his situation, his own actions and on the GG as a whole._

_Thanks and Enjoy_


End file.
